1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a switch providing a touch sensor on a display block of the display apparatus, a method of driving the display apparatus, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the coordinate detection for detecting display positions on a display apparatus by the pressing of a stylus or a finger has been implemented by a position sensing device externally attached to the display block of the display apparatus. However, the recent requirements for the higher picture quality and the higher picture definition in the display monitors of mobile apparatuses have been prompting propositions of integrating a position sensing device and a display monitor into one unit (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-75074 for example).